


SMOKE AND FLAMES

by liopt123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Post-War, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liopt123/pseuds/liopt123
Summary: Bellatrix is Hermione's teacher during her last year in Hogwarts. She has been Hermione's crush since forever although she won't admit it. What will Bellatrx do when she notices her brightest student's feelings? Will she start seeing her as the woman she has become or will she keep thinking of her as a young student? Now that the war is over and there aren't "more dangers in hogwarts" will those two discover that they are perfect for each other?J.K Rowling owns everything about Harry Potter stuff ;)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding myself:  
> Hello! I suck at summaries (everyone says the same, I know!). First of all, I will introduce myself. My nickname is Liopt (I invented it when I was around 12 years old, it means nothing at all! Ahahaha). It's the first fanfict I write. For the time being I've written 5 chapters. I hope I can finish it. Currently I am in college, so I don't usually own much time. I apologise in advance if my updates aren't regularly or if my English sucks (it is not my first language!).  
> Regarding the chapter:  
> I will try to make it a slow burn, there will be lot's of attraction from the beggining though our girls will be in a lot of denyal! Of course, I will try to introduce as many sexual attraction as my writting skills allow!  
> I hope you enjoy it!

It seemed like it was going to be a good day, with nice weather and all, thought Hermione. This year she was returning to Hogwarts to finish her last year. Although she had spent all summer helping with the rebuilt of the castle, she couldn’t help the butterflies growing into her stomach. She was thrilled with the idea of having a normal year at last, without Philosopher stones, basilisks, dementors, etc. She was packing some stray belongings into her trunk when a soft knock made her jump a little:

“Sorry ‘Mione I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Oh! Don’t worry Andy you didn’t.”

Hermione had been staying with the Tonks once the war had ended. She didn’t have anywhere to go. Even if she could always go to the Burrow she had soon realized that Ron and she weren’t a good idea and when she called the relationship off it had become too awkward for her to stay there, on the other hand, she couldn’t go to her childhood home either: her parents didn’t know she existed and it was way too painful for her to go there. She had been thinking about other options like buying her place, when Andy, having heard about her situation from Nymphadora, told her she could stay with Ted, Teddy, Dora, and her (since Remus had died in the war, Dora had moved with them again but they still had a spare room) she couldn’t say no.

“I was thinking that you would like to have some breakfast before leaving.” –Said Andy with a soft smile.

“Yes! Of course! I am coming in a minute!”

With one last quick look around her bedroom (a small room with gold and white walls filled with a bed with red sheets, a chestnut desk, and wardrobe) she closed her trunk and followed Andy down the stairs to the living room.

The Tonks’ living room was very cozy. She liked it a lot because it was a mix between her former house and The Burrow. It had a fireplace with a TV on the top of it and a big couch facing them. There was, also, a big chestnut table that could fit up to 6 people.

Ted was already there with a smoky mug, on one hand, the Daily Prophet on the other, and little Teddy sat on his lap. He was reading some of the news to him even if the little metemorphomagus seemed more interested in eating the paper rather than what his grandfather was saying.

“…And minister Kingsley has passed a new law referring to the banishment of Azkaban’s dementors… Oh! Hey there! Look who has joined us, Teddy!” Exclaimed Ted when saw his wife and Hermione enter the room.

“Good morning Ted! Hey! Teddy… Has Dora gone to work already?” Greeted Hermione with a smile playing on her face.

When Teddy saw Hermione started moving his arms, desperately, wanting to behold by the brunette. He loved Hermione’s bushy hair. Ted lifted his grandson and placed him in Hermione’s arms. Teddy changed his hair and eyes to resemble Hermione’s.

“There, there… Little Teddy… what would we do without auntie Hermione… ehh… Yes! She left an hour ago. She told us to wish you luck and promised to write.” Said Ted smiling.

Hermione had just sat on the table when Andy came from the kitchen with some sandwiches and coffee. Once everything had been placed on the table, Hermione passed little Teddy to Andy so she could eat peacefully. Teddy didn’t like that very much and started crying wanting to go back to Hermione’s lap. After some chaotic minutes, they managed to calm the baby down.

“He is going to miss you Hermione…” Andy, said, sitting next to her and reaching out for Hermione’s hand. Teddy was sat on her lap playing with her dark brown curls. He adored curly hair.

“I am going to miss him too Andy, but I am going to write and come for the Christmas break I promise!

“You better do young lady! –Answered Andromeda with a threatening but joyful tone.

“How are you feeling, about going back, Hermione? Are you nervous? “ Asked a concerned Ted.

“Well, as a matter of fact, I am… I know I will be with Ginny, Luna, Neville, etc. But neither Harry nor Ron are going to be there which I think it’s going to feel awkward at the beginning. Plus, what if I cannot follow the lessons? I was a year on the run, maybe I forgot all the basics… “ She was looking rather agitated. But before she could continue Andromeda stopped her:

“Slow down ‘Mione… You don’t need to worry. First of all, you are the brightest witch of your age. If you cannot manage it none will. And what’s more, don’t you think that professors will have already thought about this?

“But…

“Not “but’s· Hermione, Andy is right. You don’t have to worry about anything everything will be okay…

Hermione sighed. She wished they were right but there was something inside her that told her that something was about to happen. With this odd feeling in her guts, she hurried to finish her breakfast. She didn’t want to miss the Express for the first time in her life.

Hogwarts Express

“Hermione, finally! I thought I would never find you! Have you seen how many people are coming this year?” A wild red hair had opened the compartment’s door where she was quietly reading a book. The train had already parted.

“Hey Ginny! I am sorry I didn’t wait for you. I couldn’t stand another person asking me for an autograph or a photograph…” Said Hermione with a regretful look.

“Don’t worry, I understand. Neither Harry nor Ron have come for the same reason. It sucks…” When listening to her ex’s name she tensed, a gesture that didn’t pass unnoticed by the ginger.

“Oh! I am sorry ‘Mione I wasn’t thin….

“No, No Ginny it doesn’t matter. It’s just a little weird you know… The first year without them… And Ron isn’t speaking to me yet… So I guess it just hurt a little bit. Although I spoke with Harry a couple of days ago, when he came to visit Teddy, we went for a coffee with the three of us, and he said that Ron seemed better. I don’t know I just wish we could just go back on being friends… Do you know?

“ Yes! I get it… My brother is behaving like a real git…” Before Ginny could continue the door opened again showing a blond girl with peculiar earrings and a dreamy gaze hanging on the arm of a tall, dark”haired, boy.

“Here they are! I told you Neville we had just to follow the Nargels! – Exclaimed Luna.

“You were right, Luna! Hermione, Ginny how are you? – Answered Neville

Luna and Neville entered the compartment and sat next to the two girls.

“We are fine Neville! We were just discussing what we would have to face this year…” Replied Hermione, not wanting to continue Ron’s conversation.

“Well, I am terrified, I heard that Professor Black is back. – Said Neville with a shaky voice.

“Oh no! I thought that after the war she had gotten extremely tired of all the gossips and all the fame and had gone to France to spend every single Galleon she had until the day she died. That’s the only reason why I agreed to come this year. – Said Ginny with a concerned look.

Professor Black, Bellatrix, was Andromeda’s eldest sister. She was one of the bravest and brightest witches of the Wizarding World. It was well known that she had been given the Dark Mark once she had graduated from Hogwarts. Everyone thought she was a Death Eater.

No one understood why she was never convicted to Azkaban after the First Wizarding War and, was instead, forced to work as the Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher at Hogwarts. However, everything came clear after it was proved that she had been a spy, alongside Snape, and the guide to the Golden Trio through the Horrocruxes Hunt. Without her, they would have never found the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff or the way to destroy the dark objects.

After the trials, Bellatrix had decided that she had had enough and flew to one of the Black’s French properties instead of helping with the rebuilding of Hogwarts.

“Come on guys… You are overreacting; she is not that bad. Her lessons are very interesting, plus we owe her as much as Harry for the war. If it hadn’t been for her, we wouldn’t have found half of the Horrocruxes” Defended Hermione and Ginny answered, with a mischievous smile:

“You say that because you are the only one she seems to like ‘Mione. She has never made you give bath to Hagrid’s Niffler or feed Fluffy. Moreover, everyone knows you have had a big crush on her since your First Year.

“That’s not true… She always ignores me in class and gives me extra work. When she is not busy calling me know”it”all or other names. Sometimes I think she is worse than Snape” Replied the brunette.

“If you say so…but still you are the only one who hardly ever has been given detention by her, only extra assignments” Said Neville with a suggestive grin.

“Whatever… I think you are all imagining things “Hermione sunk her nose deeper into the book on her hands, her face was Gryffindor red. Everyone laughed.

“You know… I always see lots of Wrackspurts around your heads when you and Professor Black are together Hermione... – Replied, out of time, Luna.

“Please, could we change the subject? “ Begged Hermione.

“Sure sweety... – Winked Ginny.

With a small sigh, she shook her head and tried to focus on the book she was reading before her friend’s interruption.


	2. Chaper 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the second chapter! I hope you like it!

It seemed like the war didn’t happen, the Great Hall was looking the same. Its enchanted ceiling showed a clear night, no clouds on sight. Students were chatting vividly. Their faces were lit only by the light of the candles floating around the room. They were waiting for the beginning of the sorting ceremony.

Hermione was sitting next to Ginny and Neville. They were talking about the huge amount of first years attending the school.

“I think I counted up to 80 new students this year” Said Neville with a surprised expression on his face.

“It’s normal, Neville. If you take into consideration that last year no muggle-born could attend the school and that there were lots of wizarding families who thought it wasn’t safe enough to send their kids either; that means that this year the number of First Years has been doubled.” Answered Hermione with a serious look.

“Hermione is right, Neville. And that sucks ‘cause this means we will have to wait an eternity for the feast to begin… I am starving” Ginny Pouted.

“You, all Weasleys are the same, always thinking about food” Hermione sighed and took advantage of everyone’s distraction to look around. She could see that most of Slytherins had returned. She didn’t miss Parkinson’s failed attempt to catch Malfoy’s. She felt sorry for him. When Malfoy met her gaze she quickly turned her head into the staff table. Everyone was there, McGonagall, Hagrid, Trelawney, etc. Except for Professor Black.

Before she could comment it with her friends, a raven-haired woman dressed in a retrofuturistic dress (with one of those corsets that accentuated her cleavage in ways that it would be hardly appropriate for someone whose job was teaching, thought Hermione) stormed through the doors with a bunch of first years following her. Everyone went quiet.

“It’s true then, she is the new deputy director” Whispered Seamus who had been sitting in front of them.

When Professor Black had crossed all the Hall she turned around, placed the stool in front of the student’s tables, and left the Gryffindor Hat on the top of it. When the hat’s mouth opened and started singing this new year’s song some of the new year’s gasped with surprise. This year it was about the victory and the great battle:

….

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you have a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"[1]

When the sorting hat was finished all the Hall burst into applause. Then with a boring look Professor Black said:

“ When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted! Aspen, Lewis…!"

“Ravenclaw! “ The Ravenclaw table started cheering their new member.

While the first years were being sorted, Hermione couldn’t help herself to admire the older witch. It didn’t look like she had spent the previous months on vacation. It still seemed that she was carrying all the world’s weight on her shoulders. Her skin was as white as she remembered and her lips covered in that red lipstick, that made her wonder how it would be like to kiss them. Would it be soft? What was she doing? Imagining how would it be to kiss her Professor? She might have gone completely nuts. Probably it was only admiration. The witch was impressive; no one could deny it.

In the meantime, black eyes met hers. Professor Black was directly looking at her with a raised eyebrow and an ironical smirk playing on her lips. Hermione blushed exaggeratedly. It wasn’t possible that she had read her thoughts right? There weren’t such accomplished legilimens…. And why, the hell, did she blush every time something related to the dark witch happened?

“Hello… Is anyone there? Hermione...” Ginny’s hand was swaying in front of her eyes trying to get her attention.

“Hey! Yes! Ginny, there’s no need to do that. I was only thinking…. Stop it!"

“Ahahahahaha! You are too obvious ‘Mione, you can’t deny that you are sooooo….. into her! “ Now Ginny was roaring with laughter.

“I don’t know what you are talking about… Shut up! Stop it! McGonagall is going to give her speech…” A bright red Hermione muttered nervously trying to figure if anyone had listened to them. Luckily it seemed like everyone was more interested in their new housemates rather than their conversation.

“Silence! Please! I won’t take long, I promise. I am aware you are all starving. “ McGonagall said rising from her seat and looking to the place where Ginny was sitting.

“ First of all, I am very happy to welcome you all to this new year! I know it has been hard, and we are all still mourning our loved ones. “ The mood in the room darkened a bit

“But we are strong and together we can honor the ones we lost. This year the school will be offering mentorships for students in need. Teachers, being aware of last year’s situation have asked me to remind you all that their office doors are always open. And now, let’s the feast begin. “McGonagall finished her speech with an explosion of applause from the students and the staff. The year had begun.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up with butterflies on her stomach. The first day of class was always thrilling. Although she had already read most of her lesson’s books, she couldn’t wait to see how much more she could learn.

Not wanting to be late, and knowing that she had to find McGonagall first, so she could have her timetable and start her year’s planning. She changed her pajamas (a short”sleeved t”shirt and shorts), used the rest”room, and finished her morning routines. As she was Head”Girl she didn’t have to share her room or bathroom, which sometimes was a relief.

Her chambers were a little bit bigger than the shared bedrooms. The walls were painted in red, the same as all Gryffindor’s. She had a double bed and a desk, that was hardly ever used. She preferred the library where she could access all the book’s information almost instantly. Finally, her trunk was placed on the end of her bed facing a big wardrobe.

Without grabbing her school items, it would be pointless to be carrying all the books without knowing which subjects she would be taking that day, she headed to the Great Hall where breakfast was being served. Once there, she realized that only a few students had woken up that early, she glanced all over the room looking for a familiar redhead. Ginny was nowhere to be found. With a small sigh, she headed towards the staff table. Only the heads of the houses were already there. Well, all except the Slytherin's (Professor Black). Wondering where would she be Hermione faced the Headmistress:

“Good morning, Professor McGonagall!!

“Hermione dear… Good morning to you too. Here give me a second to find your schedule. “Summoning with a wordless Accio Professor McGonagall withdrew a parchment from the pile next to her. “ Here, Hermione Granger, yes that’s it… Miss Granger. “Giving her a soft gaze, through her half”moon spectacles, McGonagall spoke again”

“If you have any inconvenience with your Head Girl’s duty hours don’t hesitate to tell me. May I remind you that this year, besides making the routine rounds past curfew, you will have to do some tutoring hours for those students who need it? In your case, those hours will take place on Friday afternoons. Any questions? “ McGonagall handed the parchment to her.

“Thank you, Professor. Well, actually, yes. “ Answered Hermione, she was feeling nervous. “ About those tutoring hours…. Do I have to prepare something? How will they work? What do I do if someone asks me a question and I don’t know the answer to it?... “

“Hermione, stop rumbling” McGonagall chuckled. “ You won’t be doing it alone. Professor Black will be with you all the time. She will reach you to explain all the details to you.

“I… Will I be doing this with Professor Black?...” Hermione’s cheeks turned bright red. Hearing the dark witch's name made her remember the sorting ceremony scene. “C’mon it’s impossible she had read your mind, pull yourself together! “ She told herself.

“Yes, Miss Granger, with me, is that a problem? “ A husky voice asked from behind her. When did the which arrive? She hadn’t seen or heard her arrive. She turned, looking extremely uncomfortable, facing the witch. Why was she standing so close to her? Didn’t she know the concept of personal space?

“No, no… of course not Professor… I am delighted, yes I…I couldn’t be…be happier.” Stuttered Hermione. Why had her brain gone Error?? What was wrong with her? Stop thinking those things, she is right in front of you!

Professor Black stepped back a little bit. Giving her some space. Her eyes glowing mischievously.

“Oh, my, my, my…. Then I suppose that Wednesday after class will be soon enough for you, Pet? Will you be able to hold yourself until then?” Bellatrix asked slyly with a small grin playing on her red lips.

“Yes…yes… of course, Professor!!!” Hermione answered flustered.

A soft cough interrupted her babbling. They had both forgotten about the Headmistress’ presence, who was looking at them with a very serious expression. Both witches missed the amusing glow in the eldest witch’s eyes.

“Then is settled! “ McGonagall said. “If that’s all Miss Granger, I believe you will give Mr. Longbottom and Miss Weasley their respective timetables? “ Hermione was now focusing on the Headmistress. Ignoring the dark witch who was having an amazing time teasing her.

“Yes, of course! “ With a nervous smile Hermione, took advantage of the exit that McGonagall had offered and said goodbye to the Professors heading back to the Gryffindor table.

As neither Ginny, Neville, or Luna were there yet, she focused on learning her schedule by heart:

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**

| 

**Saturday**

| 

**Sunday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**9h-10:30h**

| 

Charms

| 

Ancient Runes

| 

Potions

| 

Transfiguration

| 

DADA

| 

“

| 

“  
  
**10:30h-12h**

| 

Ancient Runes

| 

Charms

| 

Herbology

| 

Arithmancy

| 

Free

| 

“

| 

“  
  
**12h-13h**

| 

**_Lunch_**

| 

**_Lunch_**

| 

**_Lunch_**

| 

**_Lunch_**

| 

**_Lunch_**

| 

**_Lunch_**

| 

**_Lunch_**  
  
**13h-14:30h**

| 

Transfiguration

| 

Potions

| 

Arithmancy

| 

Free

| 

Head Girl

| 

“

| 

“  
  
**14:30h-16h**

| 

Herbology

| 

Transfiguration

| 

DADA

| 

Free

| 

Head Girl

| 

“

| 

“  
  
| 

| 

| 

| 

| 

| 

|   
  
**20h-22h**

| 

Head Girl

| 

| 

| 

Head Girl

| 

| 

Head Girl

|   
  
| 

| 

| 

| 

| 

| 

|   
  
When reading DADA on Wednesday she couldn’t help the butterflies growing on her stomach. Looking one last time to the staff table, she was surprised to see black eyes gazing in her direction. The eldest witch winked. Before Hermione could react Bellatrix was already in a conversation with Professor Sprout.

[1] It is copied from JK. Rowling


End file.
